Electrical modules, which may comprise line replaceable modules (LRM's), may include internal cooling passages for carrying a cooling liquid, such as water, through the module. In use, these modules are connected to sources of cooling liquid and to power sources using a variety of hoses or pipes and wires.
Modules are sometimes mounted in a cabinet or on a rack with other LRM's. This arrangement is space-efficient, but concentrates many heat sources in a small, often enclosed, area, making it important that each module receives an adequate supply of cooling liquid. Mounting the modules in close proximity to each other, however, makes it difficult to connect and disconnect each module to a source of cooling liquid and/or power. It is therefore desirable to provide improved electrical modules and supports that allow for easy interconnection as well as systems of such modules and supports.